Food holding ovens are used in the fast food service industry, for example, to hold pre-cooked food at a desired temperature for a period of holding time during which the quality of the food remains suitable for serving. If the food is not consumed within this time, it is generally discarded. Some such ovens have food holding compartments with open fronts and backs (i.e., no doors) to facilitate access to the compartments. Other ovens have holding compartments with doors, which allows the temperature and humidity conditions in the holding compartments to be more closely controlled to achieve longer periods of holding time. However, opening the door of a holding compartment to place food in a compartment and/or remove food from the compartment will disrupt the desired temperature and humidity conditions in the compartment, and prior art ovens are slow to regenerate the desired holding environment after the door is closed. As a result, the duration of effective holding time for the food is reduced.